The end of Battouosai?
by jykamiya
Summary: [Complete] okie, there's this past assasin who seeks revenge on Kenshin and bla...bla...bla...sounds familiar? but wait, it isn't exactly the usual story, so check it out!
1. Default Chapter

Yoo Hoo!! i've finally dug up some determination to try and produce another of my uhhh......weird n rather lame fanfics...okie, okie, i'll admit it....i wrote this cos i wasrotting at home....and this is like my way of killing time....hehe......well, anyway, i hope u'll take A LITTLE of your time to quickly scan thru these....uhhh.....boring boring boring words.....n pls pls pls pls pls let me know wat u think k?? come on....be generous with those reviews...hehe.....well, that's enough crap....hope u enjoy d story!!

Chapter 1

"KAORU!! WE"RE HERE!!" An over-excited young girl clad in ninja attire bounded through the entrance without warning before disappearing behind a cloud of dust into the dojo. Her travel companion, an imposing figure of great height with a stone-like expression and piercing eyes, followed her footsteps, pausing in mid-stride to stare coldly at two wrestling idiots in the courtyard.

"Well, well, well…..If it isn't Mr. Shinomori again!" sneered Sanosuke Sagara while attempting to remove Yahiko's stinky foot from under his nose. A panting Yahiko could only managed a grunt in reply as he struggled to distangle himself from Sanosuke's limbs. The silent man resumed his pace.

"Misao!! You're early!" exclaimed Kaoru, waving a wooden broom about in delight as she rushed forward to greet her friend. The tall figure silently loomed into view. "Oh, Mr. Aoshi!" Kaoru bowed in a polite gesture. "Kenshin will be so glad to see you! I hope you had a pleasant journey." Aoshi Shinomori merely nodded in return without any change of expression.

"Where's Himura??" inquired Misao breathlessly, as she pranced about the dojo still in a state of frenzy. "I've so much to tell him! The Oni gang……..OOF!!" She crashed full-tilt into a figure about to enter the dojo.

"Watch where you're going, weasel girl," A bruised Sanosuke growled as he rubbed an aching shoulder.

"DON'T CALL ME WEASEL GIRL, YOU ROOSTER HEAD!!!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A ROOSTER HEAD, WEASEL??"

"ROOSTER HEAD!! ROOSTER HEAD!!"

"OW! OW! OUCH! HEY, CUT IT OUT!!"

A disapproving look from Aoshi was more than enough to shut Misao up. She abruptly ceased smacking Sano to gaze lovingly into Aoshi's eyes and to hang on tightly to his arm.

"Lovesick fool," muttered Sanosuke under his breath, only to be rewarded by a warning look from Kaoru. "Hey, I'm starving! I can't wait for Kenshin any longer! Being the scatterbrain idiot he is, I bet he dropped the tofu and had to go back for more."

"Dinner!! Yipee!!" Misao patted her tummy affectionately. Kaoru was a little hesitant. "Well, ok, I guess……let's not wait for Kenshin."

Dinner Time. A brawl broke out between a ravenous Yahiko and an equally hungry Kaoru, fighting and scratching over the last shrimp.

"HANDS OFF, YOU LITTLE BRAT! IT'S MINE, I TELL YOU!"

"OH YEAH?? TRY STOPPING ME THEN!"

"ARRGHH…..GRAB HIM, SANO!!"

Sano however, was busy dealing with a certain vicious Misao. "Now that'll teach you for calling me weasel girl!" She crashed a few bottles of sake over Sano's rooster head.

"My…..my precious sake!! Noooooooooooo………"

Aoshi sat quietly at a corner of the table, sipping a cup of tea while efficiently dodging the occasional pieces of crockery thrown his way. All of a sudden, a soft thump…. Aoshi's sensitive ears caught the almost inaudible sound and he sat up straight at once."What was that?" The sharp tone caught the others by surprise, putting a halt to all yelling and tugging of hair.

"What was what??"

"That thumping sound. I think there's something out there."

"You worry too much, Aoshi dear," Misao didn't seem the least bothered. "It's probably just a cat or something." Sano nodded lazily in agreement. "Yeah, and it's not as if we can't handle any character stupid enough to venture into our grounds. Now hand over that bottle of sake, weasel girl." No one noticed the silent intruder slipping noiselessly away from the kitchen window.

Ten minutes later……

"Oh gosh…..I'm stuffed…." groaned Misao, her eyelids feeling extraordinary heavy. The two figures of Sano and Yahiko were already sprawled out on the ground, snoring their heads off. Kaoru yawned, already half drifting off to dreamland. Even Aoshi struggled to prevent drowsiness from clouding his usually alert mind.

"What's happening??" Aoshi forced his mind to work. "All I had was tea and miso soup! Why are we all……Could it be?? The food!! Someone drugged the food!!"

Even stumbling upon the answer did nothing to clear Aoshi's already uncooperative brain. He felt himself drawn nearer……and nearer to darkness. "Have to…..keep awake….have to…..have….." Finally losing the battle, Aoshi collapsed onto the ground, where 4 other figures lay inert.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Have we far to go?" The red-haired samurai sounded weary as he staggered under the weight of a 50-pound sack. The sweltering sun did not help matters either and Kenshin perspired heavily from the effort of putting one foot in front of the other.

"Only a couple of miles to go," replied the elderly lady cheerfully, who was plodding steadily ahead of a half-dead Kenshin. She beamed and launched into the subject for the 20th time. "It was so nice of you, young man in offering to be of assistance. I was wondering how I was ever going to lug this heavy bundle all the way home. What a great pity there aren't more nice young men in this world….BLA…BLA…..BLA"

His ears automatically shutting off the old woman's words, Kenshin trudged on with difficulty until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she halted in front of a rundown shack.

"Won't you come in and join us for dinner, young man?" The old lady was insistent and gave Kenshin hardly any choice by yanking hard on his arm, forcing him to enter her home. "My daughter will be cooking dinner. Look! There she is…….Now don't you think she'll make a very good wife for you, young man?"

A hideously figure with distorted features and too generously applied make-up appeared by Kenshin's side all of a sudden, batting her eyelids at him as well as throwing him coy glances. "Ooooo…… what do we have here? Beautiful body…..a little short perhaps, but I can bear with that……stunning on, mister….show me your muscles…."

The sun was setting fast before Kenshin was able to shake off the girl's clutching fingers and convince the old lady that there were more prospective young men out there who deserved her daughter far more_. Kaoru's gonna kill me…….Kaoru's gonna kill me……_was about all Kenshin could think of as he stumbled out of the house in a hurry and sped off home. At the thought of Kaoru's terrifying expression when she got mad, Kenshin gulped and his pace quickened.

"Miss Kaoru, I'm so sorry, but you see…I saw this old lady in complications….no, no, no….that's not good enough….Miss Kaoru, guess what happened? There was this old lady who needed help badly and so…..wait, no, no…. that's still not convincing …." Kenshin was deep in contemplation when a dismaying thought struck him. "THE TOFU! I FORGOT!"

Back in the dojo…….A powerfully built stranger, surrounded by 3 tough and menacing-looking men, surveyed the 5 sleeping figures with growing anger. "The Battousai's not here, you idiot!" He slammed a great fist into one of the men's jaw, who was flung back against the wall. "But…but….I didn't know, Master," he whimpered, cowering in the corner.

"YOU'RE A FOOL! But it doesn't matter….Battousai, you're still going to die in my hands! WAHAHAHAHA…….."

His men laughed with him, but with a tinge of uneasiness. He glared at them through cold dagger eyes and they froze with terror. "What are you laughing about? Get these pathetic people and let's get a move on!"

Kenshin arrived at the dojo 15 minutes later, panting and puffing and was surprised to see it shrouded in darkness. Immediately suspicious, he moved stealthily from one room to another, his hand poised over his reverse-edged blade and his eyes probing the empty darkness for signs of movement.

"Miss Kaoru?" The words bounced off the walls, resulting in a series of eerie sounding echoes. _Kao…kao…ru………ru…_Kenshin silently surveyed the dining area and his sharp eyes immediately picked out the letter, tied with a ribbon……Kaoru's ribbon. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he quickly scanned through the letter. Its contents was as expected, it simply demanded the Battousai's presence at the abandoned shrine at midnight precisely. The consequences of the instructions not being carried out remained unstated…simply left to Kenshin's own imagination.

When he was done, Kenshin's expression was even grimmer. It was obvious, he had no choice but to do as he was told. But he had time to make one visit ……before the clock strikes midnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was fast approaching midnight as Kenshin cautiously made his way through the dense forests and thick undergrowth towards the appointed destination, his senses alert for any signs of ambush. All was silent save for the howl of the wind and the occasional rustling of leaves. The familiar sound of frogs' croaking and crickets' chirping were not heard for once. It was as if the forest's occupants sensed the impending danger and had scuttled off in search of safety.

Kenshin reached out a hand to shove an overhanging branch that stood in his way and was surprised to note that he could barely distinguished his hand from the almost pitch darkness. The moon, half-hidden behind gray clouds, produced only slight illumination. Even the usually twinkling stars had disappeared.

A twig snapped suddenly behind Kenshin, shattering the still and tense atmosphere. Kenshin swirled around immediately, his reverse-edged blade already half-drawn in a single, smooth movement, ready to fight off a frontal attack. But all he faced was an innocent-looking hare, which nibbled away at a seedling. It suddenly detected Kenshin's presence and scampered away in a hurry. Kenshin turned back, his expression remaining impassive but he was aware that his pulse had quickened.

Midnight. Kenshin stood in front of the dark and forbidding looking shrine which had been isolated for as long as he could remember. Years of exposure towards the merciless weather had taken its toll on the once sturdy building and now it was on the verge of collapse. The door creaked alarmingly as it swung open and Kenshin soon found himself in the main prayer room, with three doors leading out of it.

"I'm here. Now show yourself and make your intentions clear," Kenshin paused and waited for an answering reply.

"Battousai……………," The beckoning whisper seemed to come from no particular direction. Following his instincts, Kenshin tried the door to his left which revealed a dusty corridor lined with skulls and human bones, leading to yet another doorway. The faint light peeping from the crack beneath this second door told Kenshin that his kidnapped friends and the identity of their mysterious assailant lay beyond it.

Bursting through the doors in a show of vigor, Kenshin stopped short at the first sight which greeted him. All 5 of his friends were clapped in iron chains against the stone wall and gagged tightly. The despair in their eyes gave way to a flicker of recognition as well as a gleam of hope. Kaoru, Misao and Yahiko's eyes practically lit up with joy the moment their gaze fell upon Kenshin, but Sanosuke could not hide the anxiety and apprehension over the danger he knew was inevitable. Aoshi, as usual, remained stony-faced, his cold eyes as flat and expressionless as ever.

Kenshin's first impulse was to release them, but it suddenly dawned upon him that a negative aura was present. A little way off stood the man responsible, with a mocking sneer plastered across his face, who Kenshin recognized without the slightest lingering trace of doubt.

"Udou Jin-eh!" Kenshin was shocked and clearly showed it. Jin-eh had been a hitokiri from the past, a cruel and ruthless man. Challenging Kenshin to a duel, he had even gone to the extent of kidnapping Kaoru just to provoke Kenshin into returning to his former Battousai the Manslayer self. Kenshin finally put a stop to all Jin-eh's merciless slayings by severing his elbow's tendons so that he will never be able to handle a sword again. And Jin-eh had taken his own life in distress.

"It appears that you never did kill yourself, Jin-eh," remarked Kenshin coldly. Jin-eh threw back his head and howled with laughter.

"Kill myself? It was merely a ploy, Battousai, to recuperate and to plan your death," His eyes glittered with rage. "I seek vengeance! You destroyed my life the very moment you disabled my arm, Battousai! The pain, the agony, the misery of not being able to hold a sword again….and it's all because of YOU! YOU!" Jin-eh snarled, his face twisted into a ferocious mask of uncontrolled anger.

"Is this what you so desired, Jin-eh? My death?" Kenshin spoke quietly, unaffected by Jin-eh's outburst. "Then why did you get my friends involved as well?"

"You don't seem to realize, Battousai, that a man with severed tendons can be safely said to have absolutely no hope against you. Hence, your friends," Jin-eh produced a dagger which he pressed none too gently against Kaoru's bare neck. Kaoru's eyes widened with fear as she felt the cold steel biting into her flesh. She observed Kenshin's hand moving for his blade but as Jin-eh grunted warningly and increased the pressure on her neck, drawing blood, he stopped short.

"Miss Kaoru!" Her heart ached at the agony evident in his tone. "Let her go, Jin-eh, let them all go. What is it that you want from me?"

"I want you dead, Battousai! Draw your sword and take your own life! It's your choice….your friends dead or you dead…"

A muffled gasp of horror escaped Kaoru's lips and judging by the others' expression, there was no doubt that they experienced feelings of the same kind. Even Aoshi's impassive expression betrayed a grim look. Kenshin received the news calmly, without even going as far as to raise an eyebrow. "I see…..but how do I know that you'll release them unharmed after I do as you say?"

"You don't, Battousai," Jin-eh's evil and insanely cackle gave Kaoru goosebumps. "But it appears you don't have a choice do you?" He pushed the blade further home with Kaoru stifling a cry of pain. Staring fixedly at the ground, Kenshin drew his reverse-edged blade in slow and smooth movements. After a moment's hesitation, he looked up and the resigned smile and look in his eyes told them everything.

_NO, KENSHIN! NOOOO! NOOO……_With tears streaming down her cheeks in rivulets, Kaoru shook her head furiously, _DON'T DO IT!_ Sano, Yahiko and Misao clearly shared Kaoru's thoughts by throwing discouraging looks at Kenshin and struggling hard with the faint hope of breaking through the chains. Aoshi remained silent, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Kenshin surveyed his friends one at a time, staring at them intently as if for the last time. His gaze finally fell upon Kaoru and it rested there for a long while. And then in a swift, sharp motion, he raised his sword and plunged it deep into his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Bright red blood gushed out as Kenshin yanked the sword out with the last of his strength and collapsed onto the hard, unyielding concrete ground. His body remained motionless, save for the stream of blood that trickled out at the corner of his mouth.

_Ken…Kenshin……_ Kaoru stared at the still figure through disbelieving eyes._ This can't be happening……it has to be a nightmare…_ She squeezed her eyes shut to shake off the painful memory, to wake up from this horrible dream, but when she reopened them, Kenshin was still there, lying in a pool of blood. Helplessly racked with tears, she turned to her companions but saw them still stunned and in a daze, at a loss for words or thoughts.

"The end of Battousai!" Jin-eh roared with laughter. He kicked and prodded the unmoving figure with a foot heartlessly and smirked with satisfaction. "Revenge had never felt so good!"At the snap of his fingers, two of his henchmen appeared. "Get this thing out of my sight," He gestured impatiently at Kenshin's lifeless form, oblivious towards the vicious stares he was getting from Misao and Sano. If looks could kill, Jin-eh would probably be lying dead alongside Kenshin.

Having disposed of Kenshin, the two men reappeared, their bloodstained hands being evidence of their gruesome task. "We got rid of him, Master." "And rather a neat job too, if I may say," one of them added smugly. "We left no trace at all."

"Good…..good…good….," Jin-eh muttered absent-mindedly, already stroding towards the door. "What about these others, Master?" The men gave Misao and Kaoru hungry looks, sending a shiver down their spines. "Can we have a little fun with them, Master? A little entertainment perhaps?"

'Eh? Oh….them? Yeah, do whatever you like with them….and kill them all when you're done."

"Of course, Master!" The door slammed shut and the two delighted men exchanged wicked looks. "Our lucky day! Two of us….two women…….there's one for each of us, Kagura," the bushy-haired guy sniggered. "Your choice, buddy….the ferocious looking one in ninja attire or the demure one in the kimono."

Kaoru broke out in cold sweat, shivering uncontrollably with horror while Misao thrashed about and would have yelled the whole building down if it wasn't for the gag. Sano, Yahiko and Aoshi were furious and frustrated over their helplessness.

Kagura appeared to ponder deeply for a moment or two. "I guess I'll go for the kimono one, she looks the tamer type, if you know what I mean." The two men hooted with laughter. "And I know your tendency for wild, enthusiastic girls, Taku." Kagura nudged his partner and laughed uproariously.

"Oops…I almost forgot," Taku nipped over to the door and silently locked it. "We don't want to be disturbed, do we?" He grinned and reached for Misao with outstretched arms while Kagura captured Kaoru in a passionate embrace.

Engulfed in a burning fire of hatred, Sano watched Kaoru squirmed helplessly under Kagura's hold with vengeful eyes. He was consumed with guilt for being unable to protect her, a task which Kenshin had faithfully entrusted to him. _Kenshin….Kenshin….I'm hopeless…..I've failed to protect you and even Jo-chan……. Wait a minute! What's that smell? _Sano drew in a deep breath and the familiar cigarette smoke wafted towards his nostrils again. _I know that smell! Think, Sano, THINK! _His pulse quickened when he finally hit upon the answer. _Could it be…..? _ A glance at Aoshi who was peering at him with alert interest in his eyes confirmed his judgment. SAITO HAJIME!


	5. Chapter 5

Just when Sano, Yahiko and Aoshi were at their wits' end, watching Kaoru and Misao who were only capable of resisting feebly, the locked door splintered open to reveal a slanty-eyed man wielding a sword while smoking placidly. As the former captain of the Shinsengumi's 3rd division, Saito Hajime certainly lived up to his reputation of a party-crasher. Only this time, for once, his presence came as a pleasant surprise to some.

_Saito Hajime! What could HE be doing here?_ Everyone visibly started except Sano and Aoshi who had half-expected it. Taku and Kagura recovered their senses in a remarkably short time. "Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing here?" They glowered at him, but still unwilling to let go of their victims.

"My…my…what manners…It's no wonder you don't get many visitors around here." His tone heavy with sarcasm, Saito didn't even bother looking at them, much less attempt to answer their questions. Instead, he took a long drag at his cigarette and scrutinized the blade of his katana carefully.

"Why…you…! Let's give him a lesson he'll never forget, Kagura!" Taku snarled as they both dashed forward simultaneously, clumsily reaching for their katanas. Saito nonchalantly tossed his cigarette aside and assumed his Gatotsu stance, his hand resting lightly on the tip of his blade. "Feh…" With a burst of speed, he suddenly disappeared before their eyes and the first swing of his blade landed on Taku's back squarely. He was sent sprawling across the dusty floor, unconscious even before he hit the ground. Kagura charged at Sano with sword raised high, letting loose a bloodcurdling cry but another swing of Sano's sword and he was out cold as well, his katana clattering from his numb fingers.

"Ignorant fools……" Saito muttered. In a blink of an eye, the others were freed and they set about rubbing their wrists and ankles vigorously to restore the blood circulation while Sano casually lit another cigarette. "What are you doing here, Saito?" Sano demanded, voicing the question which everyone was dying to ask.

"Saving your lives, that's what I'm doing here," He puffed out smoke right into Sano's face. "Kenshin Himura came by the station a couple of hours ago, asking me to drop by this area in case of complications. But don't think I came because I felt obliged to, curiosity got the best of me. Who would have though I'll find all of you chained up and as helpless as newborn babes," He smirked at the recollection. "Speaking of him, where is Himura anyway?"

A long silence ensued. "Kenshin….Kenshin…." Kaoru's voice faltered and she collapsed into Misao's arms, shaking with convulsive sobs. "That idiot!" Sano slammed his fist into the wall, visibly frustrated. "How could he have done that!" He noticed that Yahiko looked pale and drawn, obviously not yet recovered the great shock. It was Aoshi who answered for them all. "Jin-eh forced Himura to kill himself by threatening to harm Miss Kaoru." He was not one to waste words. "Himura did it, and they took his body away."

"Well, well….I never thought the end of Battousai would turn out this way," There was a brief sympathetic pause. "Jin-eh…the past hitokiri who Himura rendered useless by severing his tendons? Indeed…..a man of vengeance. So Kenshin already expected something of this kind to happen." Saito paused awkwardly. "May his soul rest in peace."

"But he's not dead yet."

"Everyone practically goggled at Aoshi, their mouths hanging wide open. It seemed impossible, and yet Aoshi had spoken with conviction. "Whatever are you talking about?" Misao sounded breathless. "He plunged that sword straight into his heart! I saw him! We all saw him!"

"He twisted his sword at the very last moment so that it'll miss his heart….by inches. It's an old skill, formerly used by olden warriors to escape inevitable death by hara-kiri. It's a barely imperceptible move, even I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't suspected anything."

Nobody knew what to say. All of them just stood stock-still, as if rooted to the ground. "Kenshin's not……not dead?" Kaoru spoke unbelievingly. "You…you mean he's still alive somewhere?" She started weeping again, but this time, the tears were tears of happiness.

"But where is Kenshin?" Yahiko spoke up for the first time. "How are we ever going to find…..wait a minute…." His glance flickered towards the two unconscious figures "Time for these sleepyheads to wake up!" Sano volunteered by kicking them roughly in their ribs while Misao took pleasure in tugging their hair and twisting their ears until they were on the point of dropping off. But to no avail. The 'sleeping' duo 'slept' on.

"Hang on…I think I got it," Disappearing out the door in a flash, Yahiko reappeared, lugging 2 heavy buckets filled with icy cold water. "These should do the trick," Freezing water sloshed down upon the two unsuspecting victims, waking them up with a jolt as they choked and spluttered. They sat up with bewildered expressions. Sano went straight to the point without wasting time.

"Where's Kenshin? Where did you take him?"

"Eh?"

"Kenshin….Kenshin….you know, the guy just now."

"What?"

Sano gritted his teeth with growing impatience. "What a couple of idiots!" He drew a deep breath, forcing himself to stay calm. "The red-haired guy, the Battousai…..Jin-eh told you to get rid of him….now, where is he?"

"OHHH…..you mean THAT guy," Taku brightened considerably and was about to spill everything when Kagura nudged him sharply and threw him a furtive look. Dumb as he was, Taku immediately understood. A flash of suspicion and determination crossed his face. "Wait a minute, what makes you think that you're getting anything out of us?"


	6. Chapter 6

The dormant volcano inside Sanosuke erupted . "AHHHH……!" He bellowed. "FUTAE NO KIWAMI!" His fist shot out and Taku's midriff received the full force of it. He flew backwards, crashed through the thick wall and disappeared from view in a cloud of dust.

"Now, are you going to tell me or not?" Sano asked the remaining Kagura sweetly, cracking a fist in front of him. Kagura gulped and without the slightest hesitation, words began to pour out. "Master told us to dump him in the forest behind the shrine. We left him under some bushes in the heart of the forest." He trembled under Sano's suspicious stare. "It's the truth, I tell you! I swear it!"

"Let's go…..let's go…..let's go!" Misao was almost screeching with impatience as she tried to haul Aoshi through the door. "Hurry up will ya, you slow coaches! If we don't make it fast, it may be too late for Himura! Come on, beat it! QUICK! Yikes!" She stumbled over a rock and fell flat on her face, followed by snorts of laughter.

"That's enough nonsense," Saito flicked the ashes off the tip of his cigarette sharply. "Time to get moving." He led them through various passageways, identifying his route with remarkable ease until they passed out the back door into a gloomy-looking forest. An owl hooted suddenly, making them all jump. And the search began.

Sano poked and pried the shrubbery with a long, pointed stick while Yahiko took pains in stooping to examine every bush. "How do you like to be poked and poked and poked like that, huh?" Yahiko jabbed Sano with a rotten branch. "Quit poking like that, ass-hole, you're gonna hurt Kenshin even more?

"Yeah, while you're gonna take forever sticking your stinky nose under each and every bush. Be careful your ugly face don't scare those rabbits under the bushes to death."

"ARRGGHH……!" WHACK! SMACK! THUMP!

"What idiots," Saito muttered as he continued parting bushes with his katana. "Will you two just shut up? We're here to find Himura, not to listen to you two bickering." Sano was about to yell back a retort, but refrained himself when Kaoru placed a hand on his arm. "Let's just find Kenshin so we can all go home, okay, Sano?" She peered at him with tired and worried eyes.

They moved deeper into the forest. All of a sudden, Aoshi paused and put a finger to his lips, motioning for the others to remain silent. Everyone cocked their heads to one side, listening intently for any sounds that might seem out of place. "I hear voices," Misao whispered. Aoshi nodded wordlessly and started moving forward again, but this time, in complete silence. The company came at last to a small clearing where fragments of the conversation were audible to their ears.

"….pretending, huh? …..take me for? A fool? ……not getting away with this……you and friends….suffer…as I have all these years!"

"You've only got yourself to blame for that, Jin-eh." The second voice was weak and unsteady but there was no doubt about it, it was Kenshin Himura's familiar tone.

"KENSHIN! OH MY GOD….KENSHIN!" Unable to control herself, Kaoru leapt out into full view. Kenshin was standing upright with the aid of his katana and a bloodstained hand clutching his wound. He looked deathly pale and his forehead was creased with suppressed pain. Nevertheless, his eyes widened with surprise at the unexpected sight.

"Miss Kaoru! What are you doing here?" He noticed moving shadows behind Kaoru which soon revealed themselves under the pale moonlight. "So you came after all, Saito," Kenshin smiled gratefully. "For which I am thankful."

Jin-eh stared with dismay at the company and especially at Saito whose katana reflected the moonlight in a wicked gleam. He acted on impulse at once. Quick as lighting, he sprang forward and seized Kenshin by the neck, drawing him further away from the safety of his friends. "Not a step forward, any of you! Or he dies!" Jin-eh snarled and tightened his grip on Kenshin's neck to prove his point. Kenshin remained surprisingly calm, having not uttered a single word, except for the startled grunt when he was first grabbed.

"Let him go, please!" Kaoru pleaded with despair, blinking back the tears stinging her eyes. "Take me instead!" Sano hastened to pull her back and patted her arm reassuringly. "Let me handle this, Jo-chan, you'd better not move too close to him."

Sano raised his voice for all to hear. "You're a coward, Jin-eh! Picking on someone who's badly injured, what a chicken! Come on, fight like a man! I'm challenging you to a one on one duel!" He stepped forward recklessly, carelessly ignoring Jin-eh's words of warning.

A scary, almost insanely light shone in Jin-eh's eyes. "I said, NOT A STEP FORWARD!" He smashed a fist into Kenshin's chest wound and Kenshin doubled over in agony. "That'll teach you for not taking me seriously!" He growled. "And this is for calling me a coward and a chicken!" He applied more pressure on Kenshin's windpipe as Kenshin choked and gasped for air.

"KENSHIN! NOooo…."

"D..Don't worry about me, Miss Kaoru, I….I'll be fine…." Kenshin didn't sound fine at all. "You can't escape, Jin-eh, there's no way you're getting out of this." Jin-eh answered with a hollow laugh. "That's what you say, and I'm gonna prove to you otherwise." He turned his attention back to the group sharply. "I'm going now, and Battousai is coming with me. Let me make this clear to you, NO ONE, and I repeat, NO ONE, is to pursue or follow us, not unless you want Battousai to suffer a painful and tormented death and his remains thrown to dogs," he threatened viciously.

"We understand," It was Aoshi who spoke up.

"Perfect. In that case, I'll take my leave now." And with those words, he bounded off into the shadows, dragging Kenshin with him and a moment later, vanished completely.

"H..Hi..Himura…..b…but…." stammered Misao. Kaoru's legs suddenly gave way and she would have fallen if Sano had not reached out to steady her. Glares and baffled looks were cast at Aoshi. "Have faith in Himura," was all he said. And with that, he turned and strode off home.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there, readers! It's been like AGES since I last updated, awfully sorry about that…just doesn't seem to have the inspiration to write…so you all know wat to do rite? Hehe… (for those blur ones, I want reviews! reviews!) anyways, this is finally the last chapter…hope u'all find it interesting… XD

Chapter 7

"But we have to do something! We can't just sit around doing nothing!" Kaoru wrung her hands as she paced the dojo floor restlessly. Aoshi had retired for the night and Saito had returned to the station, muttering something that sounded like 'a waste of a good night's sleep', leaving only Sano, Yahiko and Misao to accompany Kaoru. "I know!" Kaoru suddenly brightened. "Let's go search for him!"

Sano got a good grip on her kimono and yanked her backwards. 'Now don't be silly, Jo-chan. Searching would be impossible and you know it. It's well past midnight and there isn't even a moon!" He sighed despondently. "We're all as worried about Kenshin as you are but our hands are tied at the moment. Let's just turn in now and try to get some shut-eye okay?" Kaoru nodded miserably.

She was up and about at the crack of dawn. Tossing and turning the whole night, she had been unable to sleep a wink. Spirits were low that morning. Over the dojo hung an atmosphere of gloom and dread. Sano leaned against the doorway, hands folded as he watched the sun rise and pondered their next move. It wasn't long before he became aware of someone approaching from a distance.

The figure hobbled along slowly and painfully, with the aid of some kind of walking stick, making frequent stops to catch his of her breath. _An old man out on a morning stroll, I don't wonder. _Sano dismissed the matter from his thoughts. But the figure drew nearer and nearer and there was no mistaking it. It was heading straight for the dojo. "What the….." Sano suddenly caught a glimpse of red. He made a move just as the mysterious person collapsed a few feet from the dojo gate. And there, lying motionless in a state of unconsciousness, lay KENSHIN HIMURA!

Sano glued an ear to the wall, straining to obtain information of any kind. There was the usual splash of water, the snip of scissors, the ripping sound of bandages, as well as the muttered instructions and the occasional annoyed exclamations. Sano gave up. "What's taking them so long?" He grumbled. "They've been in there for ages!" The 'they' he mentioned referred to Megumi, who had been summoned immediately to patch Kenshin up, and her assistants which consisted of Kaoru, Misao and Yahiko.

Sano turned and eyed Aoshi, who was sitting cross-legged a little way off, deep in contemplation. "Well, say something, will you?" Aoshi merely raised an eyebrow. The simple action seemed to infuriate Sano even more. "Don't just sit there, you dumb ass! Do something!" Aoshi raised both eyebrows in answer.

Before Sano could pummel him into pulp, the door silently slid open and a grave looking Megumi and company appeared. "Well?" demanded Sano. "Well, how is he, vixen?" For once, the remark provoked no reaction from the 'vixen'. She seemed near exhaustion, drained completely after her task which lasted her 3 whole hours.

"Not too good," she replied truthfully. "He's lost a lot of blood and the wound show signs of infection. I've done all I can for him. The rest is entirely in his own hands."

"But….but he'll be alright, won't he?"

"We'll just have to pray and hope for the best."

Days crawled by slowly. Kaoru remained faithfully by his side while Megumi kept a watchful eye on him but Kenshin showed few signs of improvement. Infection had set in and his pallor was still that of a whitish hue.

Exactly a week after Kenshin returned, the miracle they had been hoping for happened. Kenshin groaned softly as he regained consciousness. His hand instantly went to his wound which was hurting very badly and he flinched with pain. Trying to push himself up with an elbow, he collapsed back against his pillows as a spasm of pain racked his body just as Kaoru entered the room. She dropped the basin of water in her hands and her jaw fell wide open.

"KENSHIN! YOU'RE AWAKE! MY HERO! WE'VE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Her voice could be heard several houses away. Kenshin winced involuntarily. She flung herself onto him in a great hug just as running footsteps were heard and Sano's unruly head poked in. "Jin-eh! What did you do to Jin-eh? Tell me! Did you teach him a good lesson?" Sano shook a spiral-eyed Kenshin wildly. "I'm dying to know!"

"Kenshin obviously beat him up real good! Now let go of him, you idiot!"

"Well, I wanna know what move Kenshin used on him. YOU let go!"

SMACK!SMACK! Stinging hands were withdrawn at once amidst howls of pain. Megumi gazed down at them sternly. "You numbskulls, don't you realize that you're hurting him?"

"Alright….alright, vixen….OUCH!" Sano rubbed his head ruefully. "I won't lay a finger on him, I just wanna ask him a question. Kenshin, what have you done with Jin-eh?" Misao and Yahiko squeezed into the crowd. "Yeah! Tell us how your Hiten Mitsurugi sent him flying through the air!"

"Jin-eh?" Having no recollection of what happened, Kenshin grouped in his mind for the past happenings. "Jin-eh…..oh, right!" He brightened. "He fell off a cliff."

"WOW…..you mean you actually drove him until the edge of a cliff?"

"Eh? Me? Oh no…it appears that Jin-eh had a phobia of wild boars and it so happened that while crossing the forest, one huge boar suddenly took a liking to him and gave chase. And he tripped and plundered down the cliff." Kenshin beamed round. "Lucky for me!"

"EH!"

"You….you mean, you….you didn't….thrash him up? He just….just FELL?"

"Yup." Kenshin grinned even wider. "Hey, where are you all going?"

"And to think that we wasted so much time on him," Sano grumbled as they all stalked out the door. "He didn't even touch Jin-eh! What a useless bum!" Kaoru shook her head in disbelief. "And after all those sleepless nights too! A hero? HAH!"

"You can very well look after your own wounds," Megumi cast the bandages down haughtily and slammed the door shut.

"ORO? ORO? ORO? What have I done?"

THE END


End file.
